Neko Transformation
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: After her solo mission, Lucy happens to meet a small, pure white cat on her way home. She never expected for her to transformed into a cat when she lost conscious. She also didn't expect to be living with her best friend when trying to ask for help! How would this arrangement affect their relationship and will she be able to transform back?


**Hello everyone, here's the new rewritten version of 'Neko Transformation'. I hope this is better than the first chapter I wrote so I hope you enjoy it. It's more improved and I'll start working on the next chapter. Okay, first thing first. This is a GrayLu so if you don't really like the pairing then you're very welcomed to leave and read something else. Don't force yourself to read something you don't like.**

**Warnings: Characters may be OOC. Romance will come in a tad slowly but there will be cute moments between the main pairings and the side pairings.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro. She also does not take any responsibly for any blood loss from any cuteness contained in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_Ugh_…that was so tiring…" Lucy whined as she stretched her aching body. She just got back from her first solo mission. Her rent was due and she couldn't afford to go with Team Natsu considering they might just destroy _something_ during the mission so she figured the best way to get money to pay for her rent was to go on a mission alone. Although it was more peaceful and refreshing, it was quite lonely without Team Natsu. No matter how destructive and noisy they are.

Her lips curled up into a fond smile. Maybe she shouldn't go on solo missions often and only go when it's needed. She came into a halt as she noticed something crawling in front of her.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked in surprised as she looked down to notice a feline rubbing against her leg. Lucy blinked a couple of times before her eyes changed into hearts.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Lucy cooed as she gently picked the feline and squeezing it into her chest. The small feline purred softly as it nuzzles against Lucy's cheek. A soft giggle passed her lips as she kissed the top of the feline's head.

"Aren't you a sweetheart? Hm?" Lucy blinked as she carefully examined the feline in her arms. The feline was quite…strange. The fur was purely white with the brightest ruby red eyes. It was weird since looking in its eyes made her...weak in a way.

Lucy flinched as she suddenly felt throbbing in her head as she fell down onto the ground. The feline jumped out of her arms as its tail began to sway back and fourth.

"W-What's…going on?" Lucy asked weakly as her vision was beginning to get blurry and her body fell forward. Before she blacked out, she noticed a bright light surrounding the feline and it grew taller into a human-like figure.

"_Ganbatte __**Lucy Heartfilia**_~" The figure purred as the person fluttered their long eyelashes before Lucy could no longer see the figure.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"_Ugh…what happened…?" _Lucy thought dizzily as she tried to open up her eyes. Her vision began to clear up as she tried to remember what happened before she passed out suddenly.

"_Ah…Now I remember…" _Lucy thought as she perked up in realization and remembered what happened before. She was on her way home but then a cat came across her and its adorableness distracted her. After that she suddenly felt weak and fell unconscious. Now that she's awoken, she feels weird.

"Mew me mew meow mew meow…" _"I should go back to Fairy Tail…" _Lucy said softly before she froze with wide eyes. Why was she…meowing? She slowly looked down at her hands only to see her hands as…paws.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"MEOW!" _"AHHHHH!" _Lucy yelped loudly as she jumped in shock with a panic expression on her face. Passengers in the nearby area merely were startled at a sudden cat's voice but went to what they were doing afterwards.

"Meow mew meow me mew meow mew?!" _"How did this happen?! What should I do?!" _Lucy panicked as she struggled to move forward since she never walked like a cat before. She would occasionally stumbled until she looked in the clear water to see her reflection.

It was now very obvious that she's now transformed into a cat. Though her fur were a bit different than most cats she seen before. Her fur was a light golden yellow and she had possibly the light chocolate brown eyes. Around her neck was a blue ribbon tied neatly which was very similar to the ribbon she often wore to tie up some of her hair. Another blue ribbon was tied nearly at the tip of her tail also.

A sudden thought occurred to her as she quickly turned her head to look around her for something.

"Meow mew meow me mew meow…?!" _"Where are my keys? Where are they?!" _Lucy said panicky as she frantically looked around for her keys before heaving out a huge sigh of relief when she noticed it wasn't too far from where she woken up. She stumbled clumsily to her keys before lowering her head down to the keys with a troubled expression on her face.

"_How do I hold onto this…" _Lucy thought with a dishearten expression before a light bulb went off as she came up with an idea. She turned her head back to her back as she tried to wiggle her tail. Her tail slowly as Lucy slowly brightened up as she was getting the hang of her tail. She slowly moved her tail towards her keys before lifting the metal ring and curled her tail around it tightly.

"_Alright! Now I have to find Fairy Tail! But…" _Lucy thought proudly as she was able to lift up her keys before she turned dejected. How is she supposed to communicate with them if they can't even speak the same language?

Lucy quickly shook her head. She'll figure something out once she's there. For now she just has to reach her guild. Everything will be figured out from there. Lucy slowly began to walk towards the direction of her guild. Unknowingly, she didn't realize the same pure white cat sitting down on the branch up in the tree.

The cat's eyes gleamed before its body began to sparkle. Suddenly, the cat was no longer there but a human girl!

The girl was probably nearly the same age as Lucy. She has shoulder-length pure white hair and bright ruby red eyes. She had white cat ears on top of her head and a white tail swaying around in glee. She wore a simple white dress with gray stripes and white flats.

"_Kawaii~ _I want to go up to her and cuddle her!" The girl purred in delight as she giggled with a dreamy expression on her face as a blush lightly coated her cheeks.

"_Nya_…I better get back to Boss. Boss won't be happy if I don't come back with good news~" The girl said to herself before she disappeared from the tree.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"_Ugh…it's so much easier when I'm walking with two legs instead of four…" _Lucy mewed in pain as she flopped down to the ground in front of Fairy Tail as her legs were aching. It took much longer than she thought. It didn't help that people are staring at her or trying to pet her. She _really _should've thought this thoroughly.

"…_Now, how do I get them to open the door?" _Lucy thought with a sweat-drop as she looked up at the huge wooden door. She doesn't have any hands or legs to kick down the door. Lucy mentally groaned before an idea pooped up. She slowly lifted up her right paw and began to scratch on the large door as soft news escaped her lips.

"Meow! Mew meow mew me meow!"_ "Someone! Please open the door!" _Lucy mewed desperately as she silently prayed that someone in Fairy Tail would open the door. Lucy immediately brightened up as the door slowly opened to reveal Mirajane.

"_Ara_? Hello little one. Aren't you the cutest?" Mirajane gushed as her eyes sparkled when she looked down to notice the most adorable kitten in the front. She gently picked Lucy up and hugged it. Lucy mentally groaned as she tried her hardest to get away from Mirajane.

"Mew! Meow me mew Meow mew! Me meow mew Meow mew!" _"Stop! Please let me go Mirajane! You got to help me change back to normal Mirajane!" _Lucy mewed panicky as she was nearly chocking at Mirajane's strong grip. Suddenly, Mirajane noticed the key holder being held tightly around her tail.

"…! Those are Lucy's keys…how did you get them little kitten?" Mirajane asked quietly as she lifted Lucy up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Lucy felt a bit uneasy as she noticed Mirajane's expression didn't look so happy anymore.

"Meow mew **me** mew! Mew meow me meow mew!" _"It's because it's __**my**__ keys! You have to help me turn back to normal again!" _Lucy mewed desperately as her expression got sadder before Mirajane began to squeal at the cuteness and cuddled her more.

"Aww. I should let Erza see you. She would love to hug you!" Mirajane chirped as Lucy immediately paled at the thought of Erza's armor.

"MEOW! Mew me meow mew meow me mew! Mew me mew!" _"Mirajane! You have got to listen to me! Don't get Erza!" _Lucy mew panicky as Mirajane turned her heels and entered the guild as she closed the door.

"_This is not the how I want to approach this situation!" _Lucy thought panicky as she tried to pry herself out of Mirajane's arms but with no success.

"_Oh…I hope this situation doesn't get any worse!" _Lucy thought as she merely whine as she has given up to get out of Mirajane's strong grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm…I think I'll stop there for now. It is a prologue no? Don't worry though. The next chapter will be longer than this one for sure. I'm still working on the other stories and I believe Pirate in Love will be updated soon so be prepared! Summer is almost approaching which means less stress = more writing! Hopefully I won't get distracted. Haha. Anyway, see you guys soon!<strong>

'_**Ganbatte'**_

_It means to bid 'good luck' upon another person_

'_**Kawaii'**_

_It means 'cute' and is often used upon adorable objects and human beings_

'_**Ara'**_

_It is roughly translated to 'oh' or 'hm'. It is not really a real word but people occasionally uses it when they're questioning something_


End file.
